Trust In Me
by CJS51703
Summary: After people begin to disappear into the Halloween Funhouse, Jack decides to take a look. But he soon finds out why no one seems to return... (Sucky summary, yeah. Sort of an AU? Maybe? I dunno. R&R, please.)
*****Okee-dokee, my dears. This is a random idea so please be friendly. I own nothing. Without further ado, here's the show.**

There had been messages coming in all across town. They all had to do with one thing: the Halloween Funhouse. People had gone missing and rumor had it that they'd last been seen going into the funhouse. Sick and tired of this spreading nonsense, Jack Skellington went in to check things out.

The funhouse didn't seem so bad. After ducking past mirrors of distortion and making it through what was meant to be a never-ending maze, Jack came across a wooden door. Nothing too special about it. He shrugged and went inside.

The room was comparatively small. Its four walls were a solid deep purple color. It was a perfect square. In the dead center of the purple-of-the-same-color carpet was a wooden table. It was covered by a pitch-black tablecloth. There were two chairs. One of them was occupied.

"Ah, Jack Skellington, I've been expecting you. Sit," the woman occupying the chair at the opposite end of the table said. It was a pale blue ragdoll in not the patchwork dress she might usually be recognized in, but in a black dress that was in the same style as the patchwork one. She looked up with a hint of a smile.

"Listen, missy. This is just some rigged magic act. Just put on your show so I can move on and prove that this funhouse is just fine," Jack sighed, bored. "My name is Sally. And why don't you trust the magic?" Sally asked. "Magic? Please. There is no magic to even consider trusting," Jack said.

Sally didn't seem to give a frick about this opinion. She put her hands over Jack's, making him sigh contently at her touch. "Sally..." he trailed off. They locked eyes as she began to sing:

 _Trust in me, just in me_

 _Close your eyes, trust in me_

 _You can sleep safe and sound_

 _Knowing that I am around_

Sally smiled. Not a warm smile, but a mysterious one. She stood up, walking behind Jack. She ran her hand along his arm and didn't miss a beat. She continued singing into the dazed skeleton king's (approxiamation of an) ear:

 _Slip into a silent slumber_

 _Sail on a silver mist_

 _Slowly and surely, your senses will seize to resist_

 _Trust in me, just in me_

 _Close your eyes..._

 _...and trust in me_

 _Ah...mmm_

 _Ah...mmm_

 _Ah...mmm_

 _Ah...mmm_

That seemed to do it. Jack had gone slack, physically and mentally. It felt like he was encased in syrup. Sally's son was hypnotic. Her touch was just adding to Jack's daze. "So there...is...m-magic..." he mumbled. Sally laughed softly. Jack continued to listen:

 _Trust in me, just in me_

 _Close your eyes..._

 _...and trust in me_

 _Slip into silent slumber_

 _Sail on a silver mist_

 _Slowly and surely, your senses will seize to resist_

 _Trust in me, just in me_

 _Close your eyes..._

 _...and trust in me_

 _Ah...mmm_

 _Ah...mmm_

 _Ah...mmm_

 _And trust in me_

That was the end of the song. Jack was still trapped in his daze. Sally's voice echoed throughout his skull. "Do you trust me, Bonedaddy?" Sally asked. Jack smiled, completely unaware of what was going on. "Trusting in you...tr-trusting in magic...what's next?" he asked. The pair left the room for another one. It was pitch-black.

"If you can find your way out of here, then I'll be waiting for you," Sally explained. "I dunno," Jack said. Just as he was beginning to snap back to reality, he was swept back into his daze as he received a soft kiss on his bony cheek. "Yes...ma'am." And Jack found himself running in the darkness.

Sally went back into her room and shut the door. She loved this job; she had no regrets of sending tons of people into the dark room at the end of the hall. Every person only made her smile more.

And she sat at the table, waiting for her next victim.

 *****That's it. The song was "Trust In Me", which I'm fond of. Not my best story, I know. Be nice in the reviews. I'll see you all with my next installment.**


End file.
